Claudia Lee
Claudia Lee (b. Claudia Lee Mirkowski) is an American actress, singer and songwriter best known for her recurring role as “Bridget” on the situation comedy Zeke and Luther, which airs on the Disney XD channel and the Disney Channel in more than 50 countries. Lee was born in 1996 in Lafayette, Indiana, the daughter of a Polish immigrant father and an American mother. At the age of 3, her parents enrolled her in dance classes, where she studied ballet, jazz and tap-dancing for 10 years. It is a skill that would later prove useful in an episode of Zeke and Luther, in which her character is involved in a high school play. The dancing on that episode was choreographed by acclaimed choreographer Michael Rooney, son of actor Mickey Rooney. When she was 8 years old, Lee expressed a desire to learn her father’s native language. Determined that she would learn to speak Polish correctly, her parents sent her to a language school in Poznań, Poland for one month every summer, for five years. Lee is now conversant in Polish. Long interested in music, Lee began taking piano lessons when she was 10. At age 13, she attended the School of Creative and Performing Arts (SOCAPA) summer camp in Vermont. There, her roommate introduced her to Harry Abrams, president of the prestigious Harry Abrams Agency. After the agency offered to represent Lee for film and TV acting, she and her mother moved to Los Angeles in January 2010, while her father remained in Indiana to oversee a business he owned. Within her first few weeks in Hollywood, Lee landed a role in a national TV commercial for Comcast with actor Zachary Levi (Chuck, Less Than Perfect). She was then cast in a short film, The Circus Girl, as “Elizaveta,” a young Russian villain who is traveling with a struggling circus family. Following Circus Girl, Lee won a recurring role in season 3 of the popular sitcom Zeke and Luther, a show about a group of teenage skateboarding friends. In that show, she played “Bridget,” a waitress in a donut shop and the love interest of the character “Luther” (Adam Hicks). Beginning November 7, she will play "Magnolia," the younger sister of "Lemon Breeland" (Jaime King) on Hart of Dixie, a dramatic series on the CW Television Network. Simultaneous to her acting pursuits, in 2010 Lee began working with music producer Max DiCarlo, who had previously produced for Elton John, Donna Summer, RBD and other leading artists. In November of that year, she released her first song and music video, It Gets Better, inspired by the It Gets Better Project, a national campaign aimed at stopping bullying against kids. Lee recently completed her first album, which is scheduled to be released early in 2012. Hollywood Sunset, a song from the album, was released in September, 2011. Lee is currently represented by the Paradigm Talent Agency in Beverly Hills and Nashville, and she is managed by Beverly Strong Management and Joanne Horowitz Management in Beverly Hills. External links *Claudia Lee on IMDb *Official website *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5lmWDPrkzY Hollywood Sunset on YouTube] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WA87O4nBbjg It Gets Better on YouTube] *[http://tv.broadwayworld.com/article/Claudia-Lee-Returns-to-Zeke-and-Luther-May-9-20110502 Article in Talk TV World] *[http://tunes.broadwayworld.com/article/Claudia-Lee-Releases-New-Song-From-Album-20110927 Article in Talk Tunes World] *[http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/hart-dixie-casts-lemons-younger-242275 Article in The Hollywood Reporter] *example.com Category:Actors Category:Cast